User talk:Splouge
Welcome Hi, welcome to PB&J Otter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sploug page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CDCB2 (Talk) 18:24, September 4, 2012 Hey i know her age is kinda vauge but do you really think Jelly could be between 4 and 5 yrs old? She always seemed alittle older than that the way she was always coming up with ideas and kinda acting like a leader of the group sometimes. She looks like she should be at the very least 5 to 6 yrs old, maybe 7 was pushing it.\ Regarding the Spam About the user PBandJOtterIsBad, I would ban him except I forgot how to ban users...haven't used this Wiki in so long. Will try to figure it out asap. CDCB2 (talk) 03:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Mystery show of the week response. I know the answer to that! It's Crashbox! Right? Sophie the Otter 22:54, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Mustelids Reply Oh, I didn't know that. I assumed it was some kind of foreign word. Sorry about removing it. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 20:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hall of Fame Thank you so much for putting me into the wikis Hall of Fame! I greatly appreciate it :). PB&Jfan63 (talk) 02:41, February 8, 2013 (UTC) The Silent Treatment Photo Whoops, sorry about that. :P I'd fix it but I'll probably mess it up again. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 16:55, November 26, 2013 (UTC) yes sir Reply: A Possible DVD Release? That sounds great, although I have my doubts that it will work. Disney hasn't really released many of their series completely on DVD, and I doubt they'll start anytime soon, especially with a series that's turning 16 years old this year. I'm not saying it's a bad idea or anything, I just have my doubts that it'll work. You have my support either way though! c: *sighs* Why do cartoons have such bad luck? :P PB&Jfan63 (talk) 02:16, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Please Please PLEASE Reply If I could, I'd happily upload and share them with everybody. The only problem is actually getting them on to my computer, which I've only had one, successful attempt at doing. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 17:46, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Recordings Reply That's more possible, but various factors prevent me from being able to do that, sorry. If I'm ever able to get them off my disks and upload them, I most certainly will. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 20:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Helped a bit I took a run at some of the vandalization. However the two of you seem to have it mostly in hand. The first Adoption Request is 18th in the queue. Not certain when it will be evaluated as Staff has been busy the past couple days dealing with Chat and Cache problems. I'm sure as soon as they can an effort will be made to catch up with Requests. So be patient, continue to edit, keep the faith, and remember you can always report vandals to VSTF until you gain Rights. Meantime, I've not seen you message the Founder asking for Rights. He's been logging in daily, so even though he's not been active *here*, he's been active on Wikia, and a message notice asking for rights may get a response from him. Try it, you've nothing to lose. Love Robin (talk) 14:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yep! I just noticed. And thanks for taking care of that, I've also blocked the IP spammer. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 20:49, February 25, 2014 (UTC)